A Collection of Jacob and Bella Drabbles
by Willow2883
Summary: A collection of Jacob and Bella drabbles that were written from prompts given on LJ at TATS. I'll add to the collection as I write more.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a prompt from pnai_87. "Bella catches Jake in women's clothing". I went a little over 500 words on this one. Whoops!_

A Transgendered Tale / 564 Words

She heard him whistling. She tip-toed into the garage and found him. Well, his feet, at least. Sticking out from underneath the Rabbit.

He was on that little coaster-board he used sometimes to roll his body underneath the car.

Just his bare size 13 feet and his naked ankles were visible.

She stood and watched for a few minutes, as he tapped his toes to his own whistling.

Should she scare him? Would serve him right. He snuck up on her all the time.

But his bouncing toes caught her attention and she couldn't help herself.

She knelt down quietly, and swiped her index finger up the length of the bottom of Jacob's large foot. She burst into giggles as he yelped in a rather undignified manner.

His body flew out from under the car, and the giggles froze on Bella's lips when Jake sat up and glared at her.

_Was he wearing a bra?_

A black lace _push-up_ bra?

Jacob's glare was quickly replaced with a look of horror – or was it embarrassment – as he folded his arms over his chest, trying to cover up the largest brassiere Bella had ever seen.

And wait a minute. Were Jacob's lips always so pink? Or was he wearing _lipstick_ as well?

Bella drew back in shock and horror.

"Bella!" He sputtered. "It's not what you're thinking!"

"Wh-what is it then?" She stared, open-mouthed.

"They made me do it!"

Who made him do it? The devil? His sick, twisted hormones?

She reached her hand out tentatively to his hair. Was that a… ? A bobby-pin with a small dark bow had slipped and was stuck in the ends of his hair. She pulled it out and held it in front of her, dazed.

"I can explain!" Jacob snatched the bow from her fingers and threw it across the garage.

Before he could say another word, Quil and Embry's laughter filled the now silent garage.

"Oh Jakelina?" Quil falsettoed.

"Jake-queline?" Embry peeked around the corner.

"He's still got his get-up on," Embry nudged Quil's ribs.

Their grins widened when they saw Bella.

"Are you here to paint Jake's nails forhim, Bella?"

"Shut the hell up!" Jacob swore.

"What are you gonna do, Black? Beat us with your hair-bow? Take your bra off and make us motorboat you?"

Jake started to get up and Quil and Embry took a few quick steps back.

"What is going on?" Bella asked.

"Tell her, Jakie. Tell her who rules! Tell her who owns you!"

"I lost a bet," Jacob ignored them, wiping his lipstick away with the back of his hand.

"Black thought he could beat us at basketball. Free-throws. But you couldn't, could you Jakelina?"

"Two against one?" Bella asked. "That doesn't seem fair.

"Whatever," Quil said, miffed. "We won, fair and square."

"Maybe Bella will help you stuff your bra later," Embry teased.

Bella gave him a hard stare. "Maybe I'll help him _take it off_, later."

Three heads swiveled in her direction at once.

Bella took Jake's hand and he grinned back at Quil and Embry as he followed her out of the garage, toward the house.

"How the hell did he do that?"

"Chicks must dig that."

Embry and Quil looked at each other for a second as an idea knocked each other down as they both scrambled to grab the discarded hair-bow on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Prompt from pnai_87. "Drunk Bella gets handsy"._

Freudian Slips / 499 Words

"Jake? Can I have jush a leetle bit more? Please?" Bella raised her thumb and index finger with the minutest distance between them in front of Jacob's face.

"I think you've had enough, Bells. I'm gonna have to drive you home as it is."

"But it's sooo good."

Jacob slipped the bottle of coconut rum that Quil and Seth had lifted from Leah, behind his back while Bella was distracted.

"You'll drive me home, Jake?" Bella's eyes were glazed. "You'll drive me all the way home? That is so nice." She put her hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes earnestly. "You are the best friend that anyone could have."

The acohol fumes on her breath made his eyes water. She hadn't even drunk that much. She was so tiny, it had gone straight to her head.

She patted his shoulder appreciatively. Jacob watched as she stared at her own hand still gripping his shoulder. She slid it slowly down and over the widest part of his bicep. Her head tilted comically to the side as she watched its descent.

"Bells?"

"You're my best friend, Jacob. Did I ever tell you that?"

"About 30 seconds ago." He grinned, noticing her gaze was still fixated on his bicep.

He crooked his finger under her chin, lifting her face to his.

"Bella? I'm over here."

She stared at him, unfocused.

"Come on. I'm gonna get you home. You need to sleep this off. No more coconut rum for you."

"Wait!" Jacob faltered as Bella shoved his shoulder down with surprising strength. He landed back in his seat on the workbench next to her. "I don't want to go yet. I haven't finished telling you what a muscular friend you are to me."

"A _muscular_ friend?" Jacob chuckled at her drunken slip.

"You're my sorta beautiful friend, and your hands are so… " She mumbled incoherently.

He watched her, amused, as she picked up his hand and held it against her own. His eyes grew wider as she licked her lips and a small shudder visibly went through her.

A little chill went through him as well. His better judgement told him to take her home now, before he took advantage of a drunk girl. He had some morals.

Against her inebriated objections, he picked her up and carried her to the Rabbit. Once he hit the road, she nodded off, mumbling in her sleep.

Charlie's car was gone. Jacob was relieved he wouldn't have to sneak her past the Chief of Police.

"Come on Bella," he whispered, carrying her to the door.

She looked at him, half-asleep. "My Jacob is bigger-better than you."

"I'm sure he is," he told her, grinning.

"My Jacob is sort of beautiful."

"Mm-hmmm."

"He could kick your ass!"

Jacob tried to keep a straight face as he deposited her onto her bed.

"I'm going to marry him one day."

"Can't wait." He kissed her forehead and sat with her till she was sound asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: Came across an old French textbook which inspired a quickly written fluffy 482 word drabble. _

** French Kisses **

"Jem apple Jacob."

Bella tried not to laugh. They were sprawled on the living room floor. She turned her French book toward her to see what Jacob was trying to read.

"That's je m'appelle Jacob."

"What does that mean?"

"You're telling me your name. You're saying, 'I am Jacob.'"

"Hmmm." Jacob wrinkled his nose, disgruntled, as he tried another one.

"Bawn… sawyer."

She giggled. "That's bonsoir. It means 'good evening'."

"This is stupid, Bella. Why don't you take Spanish? They don't talk all weird with spellings that aren't pronounced at all how they look. And they sound like they have allergies the way they talk all nasally."

He shut Bella's French book he'd been trying to help her with. "I don't like French."

"Well, you'll like it when we go together one day and see the Eiffel Tower and drink champagne on the Champs-Elysees, and take a boat ride down the River Seine," she teased.

"We're going to go to France one day?" Jacob perked up considerably and re-opened Bella's textbook.

"Mmm," she played along. "We could go to Paris."

"Isn't that the city of lovers?" He cocked one eyebrow, intrigued.

Bella briefly shook her head before she lowered it, her cheeks turning red. "I don't know about that," she mumbled, knowing perfectly well that it was.

"Here," she told him, pointing to the page. "This is an important word you should know when we go. Say 'please'."

"That's not 'please'. It can't be - that's three words, Bells."

"It's please, trust me."

"Sill… voos… plate."

Bella let loose a peal of giggles.

"I'm not gonna do this if you're gonna make fun of me!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You're right, Jacob. That's not nice. It's s'il vous plait. Say it."

"S'il vous plait."

"Good. See, you've got it."

"How do you say 'kiss'?"

Silence.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Just curious," he shrugged.

"Ummm, I think it's uh, I think you say 'embrasse'."

"Embrasse?"

"Mmm-hmmm." Bella turned the book back toward her and began to leaf through it as if she were looking for something.

"Bella?" Jacob said casually, pencil poised over his own English homework. "Embrasse? S'il vous plait?"

"Wh-what?"

"Did I say something? Did that actually mean something?"

"You said," her voice dropped to a whisper. "Kiss, please."

She dropped her pencil in her nervousness, and Jacob hid a grin.

"Now if we were in Paris right now, how would you answer me?"

"Er, ah, oui?"

"Er-ah -we? What does that mean?"

"No," she couldn't help but snicker. "Just, oui."

"That's… yes?"

"Mmm," Bella dropped her head again, nodding slightly.

She looked up just as Jacob leaned toward her. His lips touched hers in a very brief kiss. He pulled back and resumed his homework as if nothing had happened.

Bella looked over in astonishment as she heard Jacob's whispered sigh.

"Parfaite."

Bella had to agree.

Perfect.

_A/N: I'm very confused about the word used for "kiss". I originally used the word "baiser". Something told me to google it and was told that if Jacob had used that term, Bella probably would have slapped him, as 'baiser' means 'to f**k'! So I googled on, and changed baiser to embrasse, as this little fluff drabble was never meant to contain a lemon. I did not get very good grades in French, so forgive me if I have massacred the language interpretations - I wrote this in 20 minutes and on a whim._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: This is a 498 word drabble that I did a long time ago on TATS. The prompt had been 'J/B kisses'. I am always very proud of myself when I complete a drabble and keep it under the requisite 500 words! And G-rated too!_

**Cookie Kisses**

"Now roll these into little balls and line them up on the baking sheet like I did this one."

Jacob studied the size of the cookies that Bella had already prepared and the spacing on her baking sheet. He scooped up some dough and began rolling.

"Thanks for helping me Jake, I really appreciate it."

"No worries. See, my mad skills extend beyond radiators and engines." He dropped another rounded ball onto the flat baking surface looking very proud of himself.

"I had no doubts," she told him seriously, stifling her grin.

"Who are these for again?"

"Tomorrow is Angela's birthday and we're gonna celebrate during lunch. I was gonna make a cake but cookies are easier and less messy."

The timer on the oven went off and Bella pulled the first batch out. They were perfect.

She placed them on the counter to cool and turned to see Jacob's progress. He was putting the last one in place.

"Okay, time for the kisses," she told him, reaching for the bag of chocolates.

"Okay. I'm ready," Jacob turned toward her and puckered his lips cheekily.

"Jacob!" she swatted him, her cheeks turning red.

"What? _You_ said it. I thought that's how you did things around here. You make some cookies, you get a kiss. Who am I to argue with you?"

"This kind of kiss," she said, holding up the little piece of chocolate. "Just push one right into the middle," she demonstrated.

"Yeah, I like the other kind better," he muttered reaching for the bag.

Four batches of cookies later (Bella didn't know the recipe made so many; she told Jacob to take some home for him and Billy ), Jacob was getting ready to head home.

"Thanks for your help Jake, that would have taken me forever."

"Sure, sure."

"Oh, here," Bella reached for the extra bag of Hershey's, "do you want some extra kisses?"

A huge grin encompassed Jake's face; he just couldn't resist, she'd walked right into it again. He leaned in and pursed his lips, waiting for the inevitable smack on his arm.

But she didn't hit him. No. Instead he felt her lips press very quickly and very gently against his own. His eyes flew open in disbelief. Her head was down and her cheeks were flaming.

Bella had kissed him! Bella had called him on his bluff!

Bella had rendered him speechless; and that didn't happen very often to Jacob Black.

"Cookies! With chocolate kisses; my favorite!"

They both jumped as Charlie walked into the kitchen and threw his gear on the table. He took one from the cooling rack and popped it into his mouth.

"Did you get one Jake?" Charlie asked him.

"Uh-huh."

Jacob stared at Bella, who still stared at the floor.

"Did you want another one?" Charlie held a cookie out to him.

"Uh-huh," Jake answered, ignoring Charlie's outstretched hand.

With that, Jacob took Bella's hand and she allowed herself to be led outside. Kisses in tow.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella and Jacob do a little role-playing. Making for a very grown-up Halloween.

**Hot for Teacher Halloween / Rated T / 500 Words (Exactly!)**

The first thing he noticed was the ruler. It was hard to miss as she tapped the thick, wooden stick against her hand.

He tried to wipe the grin off his face and instead look remorseful.

But it was hard.

Especially considering the thought she'd put into her costume. She had really gotten into it. Her hair was swept back into a severe bun, although pieces had slipped loose, creating sexy tendrils around her face.

And while she wore a simple white blouse, it was unbuttoned dangerously low, allowing some major cleavage as eye candy. He noticed she'd managed to hike the black skirt up around her thighs as well. And where had she found those glasses?

"Am I in trouble, Mrs. Black?"

She rapped the ruler a little harder, cocking her eyebrow ominously.

"You didn't show up for your detention."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Black. I'm on the football team and the coach needed me at practice."

She stared at him coolly, ignoring his excuse.

"See," he added, pointing to the football jersey he was wearing.

"Well," she told him. "You're going to need to take that off. Right away."

He hung his head to hide his smirk. When did she get so good at this?

"Yes ma'am."

"Move aside and let me in," she huffed haughtily. "And I'll help you," she added huskily.

She pulled his jersey from his pants, where it was tucked in.

His butt looked so luscious in the tight uniform; she couldn't resist reaching out and giving it a little squeeze. She giggled when he jumped.

"You're not really gonna use that ruler, are you, Bells? I mean, that's just a prop, right?" He whispered seriously, temporarily coming out of character.

"Not if you're a good boy."

There was a knock at the door, and Jacob leaned in before opening it. "Well, I'm _**good**_, anyway," he smirked.

"Trick or treat!"

Luckily, Jake had remembered to put out a bowl of candy for the kids. They handed it out quickly before closing the door.

"Now come along," Bella nudged him toward the bedroom.

"Mrs. Black, I don't think you're being fair. You're always riding me about my bad language in class," he pretend whined.

"Jacob Black, you swear like a sailor with tourettes."

She halted, giving him her best disciplinary expression. "And did you say I 'ride' you? I '**ride'** you? Oh, young man, you have no idea what it means to be ridden."

He yelped in surprise when she smacked him on the ass with the ruler.

"I am determined to rid you of your foul language affliction. So I will "ride" you till you're cured, young man!"

She slipped her arms around his waist and whispered in his ear. "Even if that means I have to _ride you_ ALL night long."

"Fuuuuuuck," he groaned quietly.

Jacob reached out and grabbed a couple of Reese's peanut butter cups, from the trick-or-treat candy stash, for later.

"I love Halloween," he smiled, following Bella toward the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hot Wheels and Tight Hugs**

**Jacob Black:**

When she was six and he was four, he shared his Hot Wheels with her. She preferred his sisters' Barbies, but not wanting to hurt his feelings, she pushed the miniature cars around the floor, pretending that Ken was driving, taking Barbie to the movies.

When she was seventeen and he was fifteen, he gave her his truck, relieved that he would not be forced to be seen by his peers behind the eyesore's wheel. This time she took his gift enthusiastically and he was grateful.

When she was eighteen and he was sixteen, he gave her a Valentine, eternal servitude and his heart, which she treated carelessly while longing for someone else's.

**Edward Cullen:**

When she was born, he was almost a century. She took her first breath and little did he know that one day he would take her last.

When she was seventeen and he was one hundred and nine, she gave him her undying devotion. And he in turn left her alone and heartbroken in the forest.

At eighteen and one hundred and ten, he presented her with a ring; and for him she gave up her friends, her family and her future.

One boy's gifts paled in comparison to the others. He could not afford to give her diamonds and cars nor fancy clothes. No promises of eternal youth and beauty. Just a too-short lifetime of warmth and babies, trials and tribulations, friendship and heartache, laughter, worries and gray hairs; with only the guarantee of sunny smiles, tight hugs, passionate kisses, a warm soda and free tune-ups for all of her natural life.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: This is an old one, inspired by a drabble prompt from lilabut – "Bella gets a splinter in her finger in Jakes's garage, he tries to help her but that leads to something more ;) (I don't care how far you take the __more__I just love the garage"_

Rated: T / 499 Words

**Charlie Gets an Earful**

"I called that girl four times." He grumbled to himself as he stepped down from the porch and made his way over the dirt path toward the Black's garage.

He shivered and pulled his jacket tighter as he walked toward the half-open barn style doors. He had a hard time imagining Bella standing any length of time out there in the crisp, chilly air. Jake must have had a space heater or something out there or Bella would freeze.

_What the hell do those two get up to out here, anyway?  
><em>  
>He smiled as he rounded the corner toward the entrance and heard Bella giggling. That was such a rare occurrence. He relished the sound of it.<p>

_Thank god for Jacob_, He'd brought her back from the brink.

"Bella, would you stay still and stop wiggling? It's stuck." 

Charlie stopped in his tracks. _What the…?_

"But Jacob, you're hurting me."

Charlie blinked hard.

_Jacob was hurting her?_

She didn't sound too upset about it.

"Bella, don't be a baby. Take it like a man."

"But Jake, you're so rough. You're pinching me."

Charlie's hand instinctively reached for his revolver.

_No_.

What was he doing? This was Jacob. His best friend's son. His daughter's best friend. He trusted Jacob.

"You want me to do this, right Bells?"

He no longer trusted Jacob.

In fact, at that moment, he wanted to strangle the little bastard.

"Yes, but do it nice. Be gentler, please."

"I'm trying honey, but it's hard. It's so big"

Charlie turned around and started to head back. He did not want to hear this. He didn't know whether to run away or beat the two of them.

"Agh!" He heard Jake cry out. "It's almost there! Look how big that is!"

_Did he have to keep announcing how big it was?  
><em>  
>"Oh my god! That <em>is<em> big! That's why it hurts so much."

"Hold on Bella. I'm gonna ease it out and you'll be good as new."

"Pull it out Jake, pull it out!"

Charlie hesitated, but his parental instincts won out and he marched through the door, around the Rabbit and the car parts strewn across the floor, toward the sounds of juvenile fornication. He had to stop this right now, embarrassing or not. And then he was gonna beat the snot out of Billy's kid.

Bella's cries of "**Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow**!" assailed his ears, mingled with the sound of Jacob yelling triumphantly.

"It's there, it's there! I got it! I got it!"

Charlie's hands were raised and curled, ready to grab the boy by the throat when he came upon the two of them.

Jacob had Bella's finger in his hand and pulled the biggest sliver Charlie had ever seen out of it.

Bella saw him and jumped, before raising her finger up. "Look Dad, Jake got the sliver out for me."

_A sliver._

He shook his head. Having a teenage daughter would be the death of him.

"Come on Bella," he sighed. "It's time to go home."


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Since the first drabble didn't really fit lilabut's sliver prompt request, I did a second one. This is it._

Rated: G / 490 Words

**All Better**

"For the third time, you're in my light, honey."

It was cold in the garage and she used the excuse that she wanted to see what he was doing under the hood to press up against his warmth.

A few moments later, she'd snuck her way back. She stood on her tiptoes, her head peering around his shoulder, her chest pressed against his back as he worked on the carburetor.

He swiveled around suddenly, a wicked grin on his face.

"Okay Bells, if you won't stay out of my light, you're gonna get tickled." He lifted his hands and wiggled his fingers menacingly.

"You wouldn't!" She squealed, backing up, giggling.

Being the klutz she was, she tripped over a pile of tools behind her. Jake tried to grab her, but she flung her hands out to stop her fall, brushing her fingers over some lumber that was stacked and leaning against the wall.

He pulled her up quickly before she hit the ground, her body pounding against his chest instead. They both froze, like deer in headlights at the sudden close proximity.

"Look what you did!" She yelled, trying to compose herself, taking a step backward. She held up her finger for him to inspect the sliver embedded there.

"What_ I_ did?"

The callused pads of his fingers slid down her arm and over her outstretched palm. He held her finger up to his face and for a minute, she thought he was going to kiss it. And for just a second, she wanted him to.

"It's your fault." She whispered breathlessly.

"I'll get it out for you, honey."

She watched his face as his fingers nimbly pushed ever so gently, prodding the sliver out far enough so he could pull the whole length free.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked softly, concentrating.

She shook her head. He pursed his lips as he wriggled the sliver three-fourths of the way out. She'd never realized how full and pink his lips were before. She couldn't take her eyes off of them. She bet they were soft.

Jake tried several times to grip the end of the sliver to pull it free, but his fingers were just too big to grasp the tiny end. She held her breath and felt her stomach clench as he raised her finger to his mouth. She let out an embarrassing squeak as he placed it between those pink lips and pulled the sliver out with his teeth.

His eyes stared back into hers as he pulled it free.

He wiped the small piece of wood from his mouth.

"All better," he whispered, still holding her gaze. He lifted Bella's finger to his mouth and kissed the tip.

"All better." She murmured, dazed. She surprised them both and brushed her lips quickly against his.

Knowing better than to push his luck, Jacob merely smiled, lighting up the whole garage, before turning back to the carburetor.


End file.
